


Lights, Camera, Action!

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Actor AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Kylo Ren, Actor Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crushes, Director Phasma, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn Kylo Ren/Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It’s the last movie of the hit First Order trilogy, and actor Kylo Ren may be developing feelings for his co-star Poe Dameron.





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I tried doing my research about what goes on in the life of an actor. I’m not really an expert, but I tried my best. If anyone spots any inaccuracies, feel free to point them out.

“And cut!”

Kylo Ren wiped his brow even as Phasma, the director, called it out. He was almost relieved, if he was to be perfectly honest. They were filming for the final movie in the First Order trilogy and to say that the scene that he had to share with one of his co-stars, Poe Dameron, was grueling was honestly putting it mildly. 

Pretty mildly, actually. He’d gone with his best possible performance for the take, and now, to say that he was tired was putting it mildly. 

“Kylo,” Phasma said, gently, “You wouldn’t mind toning it down a little bit, would you?”

So they had to go through this all over again? “What do you mean?”

”When you said your lines, you were a little too...aggressive.”

”Isn’t my character supposed to be aggressive?”

”Well, yes,” Phasma said. “But remember, you and Poe have a history together. You’d think that he would be a little more...conflicted.”

She made a solid point, Kylo had to concede. Then, “Fair enough.”

”Good work. Now...action!”

By the time they were done, Kylo was tired. Poe seemed to be too, though there was a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. There was something about Poe where Kylo swore he never ran out of whatever wonderfulness made up Poe Dameron. He was talented, he was kind, he was cheerful and determined no matter what...

And Kylo wouldn’t deny that he got at least a hint of butterflies when Poe’s hand brushed his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Poe’s voice was soft. “You look a bit tired.”

Kylo turned to look at him, nodded. His heart was practically beating frantically in his chest, and he wondered if Poe even noticed. 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “That was one hell of a scene.”

”I figured that. Well, I figured that the leader of the Resistance would definitely have some leftover baggage...”

”He would.” 

“You want to...get something to drink? I figured we’d both need it. Like, coffee or something...”

”Yeah.” Kylo’s heart already was doing flip-flops in his chest. “We could.”

***

The coffee worked best when there was some milk put in it, Kylo thought. And when he wasn’t being distracted by Poe’s eyes. Dammit, but he had such beautiful eyes. So dark and expressive, and warm. Even as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind, Kylo wondered how he could say that Poe captivated him more than any of the special effects that the crew could come up with? Okay, that was a bad metaphor, but it was true. More than true, really. 

Finally, Kylo said, “I...” 

“What?” There was no scorn in Poe’s voice, only curiosity. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

”We’re not leaving yet,” Poe said. 

Kylo could only hope. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
